Backpack or Body bag?
by ricohet12
Summary: Shizuo shows up carrying a rather large backpack one day, what does it hold in store for Izaya? Shizaya. Now Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo walked, a somewhat content look on his face. A quite large backpack slung over his shoulder as he walked around the campus. Making sure he had a good grip on the backpack he turned a corner only to bump into someone.

Unfortunately for them they had to bump into that certain fake blonde haired male. In fact as Shizuo looked down he sighed as he noticed it was only Orihara Izaya, who just like himself was skipping class. Like always, nothing unusual there. "That wasn't nice Shizu-chan." Easily fake tears watered up the crimson eyes as the raven haired male sat up from his position on the ground.

"Too bad, Flea." The taller male turned to leave when he felt a stong pull on his backpack that stopped him in his track, "Don't touch you pest!" Izaya's hand was pressed over his mouth, but soft giggles escaped him before he burst out laughing.

"What's with the body bag huh dear protozoan?" The thin finger poking and prodding at the empty 'body bag' that hung from the blonde's back. "It's just a backpack ya dumb flea. And it's for you."

A smirk moving over the nicotine deprived mouth as the backpack was taken off and dropped onto the floor. Noticing the frown that crossed over the smaller pale face, his eyes narrowed under his raven black hair. "What do you mean Shizuo-chan?" His hand clenched tightly around the flickblade and pulled it, "Don't try anything funny my dear human."

With crimson eyes being focused only on the large 'body bag' he didn't see the hand of his current enemy grab his flickblade in a blink of his eyes. The smirk was still present on the protozan's face as the blade was tucked into the back pocket of his pants.

Large hands were pressed against the thin neck of Izaya, his smaller hands gripped at the muscled arms that lifted him off the ground. With the hands around his jugular and wind pipe, it didn't take too long without the needed amount of oxygen for the raven haired male to become dizzy and weak.

He was laid out on the cold hallway floor, Izaya could tell since half of his jacket and shirt was up and leaving his skin uncovered. The sound of Shizuo opening the zipper of his backpack was loud in the empty hallway. "Ass..Shizu-chan.." Izaya mumbled quietly, trying to regain his full consciousness.

Large hands were picking his lithe frame up and moving him into a curled position. As Shizuo lifted him up, Izaya began to struggle very minimal in his hold. Though it all resulted to be in a futile attempt since his struggling got him nowhere.

Shizuo finished getting Izaya into the right position before lowering him down into what the raven haired male had said to be his 'body bag'. It wasn't a snug fit, nor was it super spacious but it had enough room too perfectly fit a certain half-conscious flea who was the only with him in the hallway.

Sitting his life annoyance in his backpack, then very carefully zipping it up was the easy part. '_Now comes the hard part' _the blonde thought to himself as he kneeled down to put the straps of the bags on is shoulders. Getting accustomed to new weight he had to carry from the _Flea_.

Other student began to pour out of the class rooms since it was time for the next period to begin. Those who were near the tall blonde were eyeing the large backpack slung over the broad shoulders. Small whispers being passed amongst themselves as he passed by.

Shizuo began heading towards the exit of the school grounds, there was only two other boys anywhere near the exit. Stopping in his tracks as he began to feel the weight on his back starting to move around. Throwing him off balance for a few seconds before quacking regaining his stiff composure.

Two sets of eyes were on the blonde in a matter of seconds, curiosity easily seen through their eyes. Izaya had managed to regain control over his own body movement for few seconds, which was when he panicked and kicked out his legs. Red unfocused eyes looked around only to be met with darkness and a tiny bit of light coming from the zipper of the bag.

Izaya's movements were brought to a sudden halt when a large fist hit him through the front of the 'bodybag' he was currently in. Unable to help the small whine which escaped him, the great Izaya did not like his 'power' to escape him. Too feel powerless, especially because someone like this damn cursed protozan.

So, as soon as Shizuo was satisfied that the younger he was carrying wouldn't try to do anything. He continued his trek out of the school.

It didn't take more than a few moment of walking a slow pace, but with long strides for Shizuo to get far enough so the school wasn't even in his view anymore. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, the blonde took a few long drags of it. Hoping to clear his mind and get some idea of what he was going to do with the flea in his backpack.

Slowly lowering the backpack from his shoulders, Shizuo unzipped the top and stuck his hand. Gripping black tightly he forced the paler man's head out and rezipped the backpack up. Around the neck, almost having the zipper teeth bite at the skin of Izaya.

Shizuo's hazel eyes locked onto crimson ones as they stared at each other for a few moments. Shrugging broad shoulders as a strange 'feeling' coursed through him, Shizuo knelt down and slung the straps over his shoulders once again. Izaya spoke up for the first actual time since having been put into his personal 'body bag'. "Tch..Shizu-chan, I never pictured for someone like you to have weird fetishes like these. Though I can't complain since I always had an idea that you might like me."

Even with having the small male on his back, the voice was as clear as an image to then grinning face of his enemy. Shizuo tripped slightly, losing his footing at the sudden comment. Taking a deep long drag of his cigarette, holding the smoke in for a bit, those word sinking into his head. "So?"

"So, is that all you really have to say my dear protozan brained Shizuo." A light frown beginning to cross the usual smirking face. The smaller male was lifted up and lowered very slightly, which indicated that his current carrier had shrugged his shoulders.

Cold hair brush against his face caused Izaya to bury himself back in the backpack, trying yet failing to hide his face from the air, "Ne, where is Shizu-chan taking me? Away from my beautiful humans?"

Shizuo dropped the backpack onto the hard concrete, enjoying the light gasp from the sudden drop, "First. My home. Second don't call me that." Dropping the cigarette bud on the ground and stepping on it with the soul of his shoe.

"Ne, ne! Shizu-chan! That hurts me!" Fake tears forming in his eyes, though the blonde easily saw straight threw them. "The only thing I think I would be able to hurt for you would be your ego. So good." Shizuo gripped the strap of the backpack and started dragging it against the ground.

The extra weight not hindering the long strides that headed towards Shizuo's home. The silence that had been surrounding the pair was broken as a soft buzzing was audible then short after the ringtone playing from within the raven haired male's pocket.

"Tch. You going to let me answer it or what?" "No." The short curt reply was the only response that Izaya got.

And so the silence continued for the pair, the male in the backpack's phone constantly ringing up until the point it really pestered the blonde male that he stuffed his large hands into the backpack and grabbed the phone. Turning it off before stuffing it into his back pocket. Ensuring the backpack was completely zipped all the way again, Shizuo picked it up and continued his walk.

Within the next two minutes the blonde arrived at his own home. Dumping the bag onto the ground, his hand rummaged through his pocket for his house keys. Grabbing the keys and unlocking the door, Shizuo dragged the backpack inside before relocking the door. A small grin crossing over his face as he stepped away from his captured enemy and towards his own room.

"Shizu-chan!" The whine came as he went out of view from the younger male on the ground. A few bangs and curses came from the direction in which the taller male went in. _One…two..three..minutes._ Izaya moved on the floor, similar movements to that of an earthworm. _How disappointing, I expected more fun from my favorite protozan_.

Stumbling out of the mess that he had just made, Shizuo looked at the wiggling Izaya on the ground. The face splitting grin crossed the raven haired male's face was enough to make him raise an eyebrown, "So what is my dear Shizu-chan planning hmm?"

"Something I believe you will enjoy, Flea." Shizuo grinned back and held up the pair of handcuffs currently twirling around his index finger.

"Definitely will enjoy.."


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he found himself in a back pack, in a certain 'moster's' house and said 'monster' walking towards him with a set of handcuffs spinning on his index finger.

The result of that was now that Izaya now laid on Shizuo's bed, hands above his head and handcuffed to the head board. Pulling on the actual cuffs did nothing either, other than turn his pale skin red at the pressure of pulling on them.

'_That god damn protozoan brained idiot..'_ The pale man thought as his crimson eyes took in more of everything around himself. Almost all of his pale frame was exposed, the only piece of clothing that remained on his body was his dull blue colored underpants on his lower regions. There was also two bright red imprints of two large hands on his stomach. Those were the outcome of the smaller raven haired male struggling under the blonde male who had stripped off all of his clothing, well most anyways.

"Shizu-chan~. Can you please get these cuffs off me!?" His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, he forced his hearing to try and catch sound of the protozoan brained male. _'Nothing..absolutely nothing.'_ Not even a simple glimpse of the muscled body.

'_That serious ass..how dare he..' _Dark eyebrows moving into a frown. His casual grin as nowhere to be seen on the pale face. Though instead of the grin there was a light red tint to his face instead.

Izaya couldn't help but enjoy the darkness that surrounded his mind as his eyelids slowly drooped closed once more. It was suddenly broken as some air decided to want to escape its enclosure inside his stomach. Crimson eyes narrowing as deep chuckling was herd rumbling throughout the room.

"Horny much you dumb flea?" A cigarette was in between his lips as he spoke, taking a long drag of it before letting the some slip out from his mouth. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting out in a small ash tray that rested on his bedside table.

It was at that moment that the smaller male noticed what the larger male was speaking about, his crimson eyes lowered down to notice his see his 'mini him' standing proud through the fabric of his underwear. Suddenly it felt as if most of the blood in his entire body rushed to only his face and erection.

Izaya glared at the bigger male from under the shadow from his raven hair, "Take these off..now." The smaller male tugged on the handcuffs to prove his point. A wide grin crossed over the blonde male's mouth, "Now, now Flea. I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want me to do anything to you." His index finger poking at the very obvious erection between the raven haired male's thin legs.

"You will not touch me you..you beast!" The smaller male curled his body, making himself whine as his member was pressed against his own abdomen. "Hmm, if you truly didn't want me to, then how come you are so aroused by me?"

"S-shut it!" Izaya let out another whine escape his throat, this time though it was one of embarrassment. A throaty growl escaped Shizuo as he climbed onto the bed on top of the other male, his large hands moving up the pale body. "This is what you want. Isn't it you stupid Flea?"

The grin still present on the face of the blonde haired male, lust easily noticeable through amber eyes. Crimson eyes were slightly wide, both from lust and slight panic from under the larger frame of Shizuo.

"Tell me Izaya-kun. Tell me and I'll do it." With a face that was currently the same color of his eyes, Izaya spoke very softly, "Just do it..please." "Do what my dear Flea?" With a glare that looked like it could kill, the raven muttered under his breath. "Fuck me."

**Yay! Smut in the next chapter :D enjoy, I love your reviews. Helps me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

As those words fell from the informant broker's lip, the grin that had been still present of the blonde's face seemed to spread even wider. _'Any wider and his face might just fall off..'_ Izaya thought as one dark eyebrow raised up into an arch.

The silver cuffs that were keeping the small hands tied above his head remained, the boxers on his lower half also remained where it was.

"P-please..?"

The ex-bartender climbed onto the soft bed, the bed itself making a groan in protest over the sudden weight gain. As the creak fell onto deaf ears, crimson and amber met. Both eyes seemed to be clouded with lust and arousal.

Lips were pressed together in a heated kiss, Shizuo pulled back slightly only to nip at the smaller male's lower lip. Earning a soft, barely audible mewl. Pulling on the soft flesh before gently nibbling on it was enough to make Izaya pull on the cuffs that restrained his arms movements.

The skin under the cuffs starting to become a darker shade of red as he struggled under the ministrations from the blonde man. Their heated kiss resumed, both tongues fought over dominance. Though it was easily won over by Shizuo, with dominance won he began exploring the warm cavern of the raven's mouth. As the kiss finally ended he went back to nibbling on Izaya's lips. As said blonde finally released his soft bite on the raven's lip, his mouth began to travel down his lips to the narrow jawline.

The light blush that was currently over the pale man's face seemed to have come back with a vengeance as his face turned a deeper shade a red. Crimson eyes had drifted shut as to focus more on the rough lips that were currently mouthing his neck.

White teeth scraped against the sensitive skin on the younger male underneath Shizuo, the flesh under his warm mouth turning a soft pink color that contrasted against the regular pale skin.

Soft gasps tore out of his throat, unable to keep the soft sounds hidden. Izaya buried his flushed face into his arms that were just low enough to allow him to. A deep chuckle vibrated the skin from where the rough mouth was still presently over, a large hand reached up to grip a large handful of the raven's hair in a firm grip.

Teeth were soon buried into the light skin, hard enough to leave a bruise on the clean skin yet not hard enough to break though. More of a way to mark what was his, "Ngh..S-Shizu-chan.." The broker was panting softly under the larger frame of Shizuo.

The bare body of the smaller male was being pressed against the fully clothed one of the blonde's. A long creak of protest was heard from the bed under them as Shizuo leaned back and began to slowly undo each one of the buttons from his dress shirt, crimson eyes were latched onto the large form as he continued to undo the buttons.

One by one, each button was slowly undone up to the point in which all of the large muscular chest was in full view of the raven's hungry eyes. Hands struggling to move, to touch the tanned skin of his 'enemy'.

The blonde male shrugged off the shirt, it falling behind himself on the bed. Next to go were the pants, large hands fumbled to undo the pants quickly, zipper drawn down and pants lowered just below his waist to reveal the large male's boxers and a large bulge hidden within them.

Izaya watched the entire little show of his 'enemy' stripping. The thin fabric that concealed his own length was already soaked through from precum that was slowly dripping out from the head.

This hips rocking upwards in a futile attempt for any type of friction, crimson eyes were still locked onto the muscled frame of Shizuo. Watching as large hands gripped his own length through his boxers, giving a few long strokes.

As the watching crimson eyes traveled upwards, they opened in shock to see that amber eyes were staring back at him. Izaya's face flushing even more red, as red as his own eyes at being caught watching his worst enemy touching himself.

A loud deep laugh erupted from the blonde as he bent down forward in between the pale thigh, his teeth pulling the thin fabric of the other's underwear down.

Fully exposing the thin frame.

Narrow hips trembling as two hands lifted them, Shizuo's knees were moved him to keep them up. His index finger was sudden pressed up against the raven's lips, asking for entrance.

The mouth opened allowing for two of the blonde's long fingers into his warm mouth. Slowly sucking on said fingers, his small tongue was pressing on the underside of the fingers before moving all the way the top, swirling his tongue around it. Making sure each inch of the fingers was covered in his own saliva, or else it would be a pain in the ass later, literally.

Without a warning the sticky fingers were pulled out of the warm mouth and were stuffed straight into the awaiting puckered entrance. "A-ah you fuck!"

Izaya arched his back as pain shot through him at the first intrusion, soon followed by another. His head was thrown back, exposing the pale neck to his current lover. Said lover was leaning over and nipping at the soft skin at the base of his neck.

The two long strong fingers inside the warm cavern, spread and moved in slow scissoring motions. Soft moans and gasps escaping the soft lips as the pleasure assaulting him made the raven's vision swim.

Shizuo slowly lowered his mouthing down to the smaller male's right nipple. The small nub of flesh was pulled and tugged on until it broke out a loud yelp from the pale man under him. The blonde continued to assault to the right nipple before moving to the left one. His free hand was that wasn't stretching the small tight ring of flesh, the hand pinched the nub tightly.

Izaya let out soft mewls in pleasure, his back was arched as much as much the slim body could allow. The blush that seemed permanent on the information broker's face went a few more shades deeper.

"Fuck me now Shiz-" The soft voice was suddenly broken off as the rough warm mouth left the soft flesh and long fingers was removed from inside the broker.

"Nothing to say Flea? That's a miracle." Shizuo teased slightly as his fingers hooked around the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down. Much Izaya's surprise that the blonde's looked 'hung like a horse'.

"U-uh..condom?" The raven spoke quietly, only to earn a soft laugh from Shizuo.

"Not like you can get pregnant or anythin' Flea, don't worry~" He placed a hand on the raven's abdomen as he spoke.

The large hand gripped the base of the swollen, throbbing member and shuffled forward until it was prodding the smaller male's entrance.

Izaya flinched slightly, inwardly cursing the ex-bartender for having such a large length. Not even wanting to think of how it would fully fit inside of him.

No time to think as the throbbing organ was pressed more against his entrance. The slick head was soon pushed through the first tight wring of flesh, "God! Loosen up will you, fuck! You're too tight.."

White teeth clenched tightly together, keeping any or all snarky remarks from escaping his mouth.

The large hands grabbed the pale thighs, spreading them widely in an attempt to get more room to full sheath himself. Shizuo slowly inched forward slowly, inch by inch his pulsing penis disappeared within the broker's ass.

Finally after what seemed like long lasting hours to the raven, the blonde was fully buried to the hilt inside of Izaya. Giving a small buck, causing the other to moan lowly.

Shizuo couldn't help but grin slightly as Izaya's lowly mumbled curse reached his ears. His hips unmoving as he gave the smaller male a chance to adjust to the very large member just seated inside of him.

Once he received a shaky nod from the broker, Shizuo's strong hips slowly began moving; forwards and backwards.

Soft pants and the sound of skin hitting skin was all that was heard throughout the room as Shizuo would begin to thrust a bit faster. Up to the point in which he was just pounding into Izaya. Not giving the raven haired male to adjust to the slow pace before it turned into a much more brutal one intead. Loud mewls and moans escaping the soft mouth of the smaller male.

Shizuo grabbed the long forgotten erection that laid in between Izaya's spread legs, pumping the hard organ in pace his harsh thrusting.

The blonde moved his hips in different angle with a few thrusts in search of that little bundle of nerves that would surly send this already squirming mess over the edge. Soft grunts were escaping the large man as he pounded deeper into Izaya.

Finally after many failed attempts Shizuo found and repeatedly hit the prostate with Izaya. Just as he thought, it was enough to make the raven hit his orgasm, "SHIZUO!"

Hot white seed coated the large hand and stomachs of both of them. Releasing his hold on the limp member, the hold went onto the narrow hips. Holding him in place as Shizuo pounded quickly and erratically into the other, muscles clamping and clenching around the throbbing meat was enough to make the blonde moan loudly and release his load inside of him. Seed coating the inside of Izaya and soon dripping out as Shizuo pulled out.

Flopping onto the besides the other spent man, the blonde was able to muster enough strength to pull Izaya close to his chest and pass out at a moments notice.

Hazy crimson eyes watched the slow movement of the large chest fall and rise. A small real smile showing on his face as he curled up, resting his head against the warm chest of _his monster_, listening to the heartbeat of the one he lived to ..love? Annoy? What was it now?

**And there! ;-; I no good at smut I know. But I tried! And I really don't know where to go from here. So it's either end or manage to switch it to an mpreg correctly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! So Mpreg it is. So this chapter will take place before the first three, just saying so no one will get confused. **

Back and forth, back and forth his legs went. Swinging them in boredom as Izaya sat on a chair that wasn't exactly meant for people his size since his feet didn't even reach the ground at all.

Waiting, that was what the crimson eyed male was doing. Waiting for a certain underground doctor to return.

His throat ached, becoming dry as he waited 'patiently'. Spotting a clear glass that looked like it had water in, he had seen Shinra bring that in. So it should be fine right?

Shrugging his shoulder at any consequences that might result from it. Izaya hopped down from hiseat and happily made his way over to the glass, easily downing the drink in two large gulps. A light frown overtook his features as an after taste came into his mouth. It wasn't bad tasting, more of a strange taste to Izaya.

That moment the raven put the glass back down was when Shinra decided to enter into the room again.

The crimson eyes got a glazed look to them, Shinra spoke though it fell to deaf ears. Izaya's small frame began to slowly tilt to side, the brunette doctor currently had his back to him so he did not notice how the broker struggled to stay on his feet. "So, you'll agree to let me test this on you, right Izaya-kun?" Shinra smiled widely as he turned around to look at the raven, receiving a slowly nod in return.

"Great! Now all you have to do is drink this pill and it should help you to conceive a child once it has come in contact with another male's sperm." Izaya nodded blindly, not truly hearing what the underground doctor was rambling on about.

So as the small white pill was put into the palm of his left hand and a glass of water was pressed into his right one, the informant placed the small medication into his mouth before downing it with a large gulp of the clear liquid. Almost instantly he could feel a burning out sensation in his lower abdomen. Crimson eyes shot open, not even remembering when he had shut his eyes. Blinking in confusion. The smaller man looked up to find that Shinra was supporting his suddenly heavy frame. Keeping him from passing out on the doctor's hard, cold flooring.

Then, sudden blackness as the pill took full effect on the drugged Izaya.

**So sorry it's short, but this just pretty much explaining how Izaya is able to get babies! Next chapter longer, and soon!**


End file.
